


Ain't You My Baby?

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Geno is a handyman, Hockey Player Sidney Crosby, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: The baby is coming in a week, but Sidney isn't ready. Thank Goodness he's got the best handyman.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 64
Kudos: 85
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	1. Violet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit of happy fluff, 150 ish words at a time. 
> 
> This work will be updated with one drabble-length chapter per day between December 24 - January 6 as part of the 6th Annual Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge. 
> 
> Today's prompt is violet.
> 
> PS: i haven't given up on either [Edge of 17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297483/chapters/53255092) or [I Can't Not Be With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831925/chapters/68137828) The words come slow, but Thank Merlin! They're coming.

“Is it too violet?” Sidney steps back to inspect the paint then turns to the handyman. “The color. Is it _too_ violet?” 

“Can’t be too violet, because _is_ violet.”

“Evgeni, don’t joke. Is it ok? Does it clash with the bedding?” 

Sidney feels the sparks of a panic attack. She arrives in one week, and her room isn’t finished. What if it’s not done when she gets here? She’ll think he’s the wrong dad—

“You do with crib. Too big? Too small? With rug. With curtains. Always question, but you always right. Look.”

Evgeni wipes his hands and unfolds the tiny quilt. “Same color as flower. Is perfect.” He holds the blanket close to the wall without smearing it with wet paint. 

Sid sighs in relief. Some relief, anyway. This is why Evgeni is so highly recommended by the moms in the neighborhood. 

That and his ass in those pants.


	2. Slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house is falling apart, but Geno is a crackerjack handyman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TwelvetideDrabble2020 is in its 6th season, and this year is raising money for [Partnership for Disaster Strategies.](https://disasterstrategies.org/) It's not too late for you to donate! Please see [ the Twelvetide Drabbles newsletter](https://tinyletter.com/TwelvetideDrabbles/%22) for further information!

Once the nursery is perfect for a baby who’ll be adored every minute of every day, Sid realizes his house is falling apart. With ten intense seasons then summers in Nova Scotia, he hadn’t paid attention to this house. It shows. 

“Evgeni!” Sid yells. He’s clutching a slab of slate roofing in one hand and a kitchen cabinet knob in the other. What if his baby crawls to a cabinet and the knob comes off and she swallows it and he can’t get through to 911 and the ambulance is late—he feels panic sweat soaking his shirt. 

“I’m tell you, call me Geno. Easier for Canadian mouth.” Geno gently unwraps Sid’s fingers from the knob as he’s talking and replaces the handle on the door. Before Sid can say anything, Geno tightens every cabinet pull and drawer handle. 

“We make house safe. What is word?” Geno grins at Sid who feels helpless. “Baby proof.” He blows at end of the screwdriver like an Old West smoking gun then slings it through his belt loop. It clatters to the floor. Geno smiles wider. 

Sid thinks maybe he could trust Geno with the baby’s safety.

“Stop worry. You be great dad.”


	3. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing is, Sid doesn't want Geno to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 words for chapter 3. The prompt today is Crimson. 
> 
> I should add that this isn't beta'd at all.

The thing is, Sidney doesn’t want Geno to leave. 

“The door to her room sticks,” Sidney says, pulling Geno back by the elbow. “I almost got locked in.”

“I’m fix that first thing today,” Geno says, pulling the tiny WD-40 spray from his pocket. He spritzes the hinges and the door catch again. Sidney imagines that Geno says it with fond exasperation instead of polite irritation.

“Sorry.” Sid pulls at the neck of his t shirt that feels too small. “One more thing?”

Geno follows him into the living room. “What do you think about built in cabinets on that wall?” Sid points to the fireplace. “Would that work? To store toys and—stuff?” 

“Can do,” Geno says, rubbing the back of his neck like he’s stalling for time. “But already you pay too much.”

“You’re worth every bit. You’re the best I’ve ever had—” Sid realizes how that sounds and stutters out a “--Worked with. I’ve ever worked with. Unless you have other jobs lined up.”

Of course he has other jobs, other clients. He’d just said Geno was the best. 

“Happy to work with you, too. Lots of ideas, but you listen, too.” Geno slapped his cap on his head, an old, shapeless Penguins hat that had been rolled up and shoved into Geno’s back pocket too many times. 

“Uh, if you have time now, we could, uh, order in a pizza and talk about our plans.” Sid rushes through the words like it would physically hurt to stop. “The plans. For the cabinets.” His face is crimson, and he knows Geno will say no. 

Geno rolls his cap back up and jams it into his pocket with a smile. “No little fishes.”

“No anchovies.” Sid smiles back, probably too big and too goofy. “Got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any comments and kudos ♥


	4. Tangerine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Sid thinks Geno might be interested, but in the end, Sid's just making it awkward. 
> 
> TW: Sid being stupid and not communicating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's following along. 
> 
> Today's prompt: Tangerine

“Too full,” Geno says with a tiny belch to punctuate his sentence. “But happy.” He pats his flat stomach as if he had a food baby bump. 

“So no ice cream?” Sid raises his eyebrow. Geno never turns down a sweet treat. 

“Can’t.” Geno groans. “Don’t ask now.”

Sidney laughs so hard he’s afraid he might do the embarrassing laugh. The one his teammates tease him about. The one he never shows anyone new.

“I’m like your laugh. Is nice.” Geno smiles warmly. Maybe it’s the beer they drank, like he’s maybe tipsy. 

“You’re just trying to butter me up for ice cream.”

“Butter you up?” Geno’s eyes widen, and for a moment, Sidney has a flash of Geno laid out naked except for butter Sid’s licking off him. “Is weird, but okay.”

Sid blushes and hurries to explain the idiom. Geno doesn’t respond, just turns away and cleans up the grease-stained pizza boxes and the empty beer cans. 

“Stupid, Sid. Real stupid,” he whispers.

He follows Geno to the kitchen; Geno pokes his head into the freezer, looking for the ice cream. “Sorry. Am nosy.”

“Look anywhere. You’ve been in every room in the house.”

“Except you bedroom.” Geno turns with gallon of chocolate ice cream in one hand and a pint of tangerine sherbet in the other. “You want?”

 _Do I want you in my bedroom?!_ Sid’s language fritzes when the blood rushes to his dick. He’s staring at Geno, who’s holding the ice cream containers toward him. 

“Which one you want?”

Sid takes the tangerine sherbet without a word; he hangs his head because he can _not_ look Geno in the eye. He’s been so stupid. This crush on Geno makes him look like a ten-year-old with a bouquet of wilted dandelions and a dumb grin. Geno’s never done one thing that would make Sid think he’s interested, and Sid’s just making it awkward.

“You know—uh—I’m gonna pass on the ice cream.” Sid shoves the pint back into the freezer and takes the gallon from Geno. “I had too much pizza. My stomach is a mess. You mind if we do this another time?”

“Sorry you sick.” Geno seems confused. “But I’m see you tomorrow to finish bathroom.”

“I can’t,” Sid says too quickly. “I have skate and meetings for the next few days. I’ll call you.”

“We finish before baby come.” Geno’s voice is firm leaving Sid no choice. “Today Sunday. She come in three days. I’m have key you give me. I’m come tomorrow.”

Sidney closes the freezer door. “Yeah. The sooner we’re done, the better.”

“Ok,” Geno says. He’s moving slowly, like maybe he doesn’t want to leave, but Sidney walks past him to the front door. 

“I’m sorry you sick. I’m hope you feel good tomorrow.”

Geno leaves and Sid should feel better. But he feels even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/burning-up-ao3) yelling about Sid and Geno, Draco and Harry, and Fall Out Boy.


	5. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno tastes like chocolate. 
> 
> Prompt: Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d. Just me being fluffy

He dreams all night of being starry eyed, following Geno around as he worked. Fawning over every nail and every cut Geno made. In the dream, Geno was polite, but it was clear he was uncomfortable with the unwanted attention. Finally one afternoon he left to get coffee and never came back. 

Sid and the baby were alone. 

Sid awakens with the clash of clattering pipes, so loud and clear it was as if someone had dropped an armful outside Sid’s bedroom door. 

_Geno._

Sid rubs his eyes, trying to scrub the grainy sleep from them. Geno’s here, even though Sid told him not to come because morning skate and all day meetings. He could’ve at least been smart enough to make up a lie that was kind of the truth. There was no morning skate. There were no meetings.

Sid throws on a pair of well worn Penguins sweatpants. He has a t-shirt in his hand and decides against putting it on. He’ll tell Geno to leave and then go back to bed. Maybe get a few decent hours in before it’s time to get up so he can go back to bed for the night. 

Sid opens the door. Geno’s casually leaning against the hallway wall, 2 cups of Dunkin coffee in his hands and a pile of plumbing pipes at his feet. “Take you long enough. I’m think you sleep all day. Careful. Is hot,” Geno says—about the coffee Sid thinks, but with the way Geno is staring at Sid’s bare chest, he’s really not sure. 

Instead of saying something stupid, Sid drinks his coffee.

“I’m get it my way, with little bit of chocolate mix in.” Geno sips and looks at Sid over the rim of his cup. “I’m know you like sweet things.”

Sid feels so awkward and unsure, like he’s a teenager again. “Yeah, cookies and—“

“I’m not mean food, Sid.” 

Geno slides the cup out of Sidney’s hand and carefully sets them on the floor. “Three weeks I’m have crush like puppy. I’m think you not want, but yesterday night I’m think maybe you like, too.”

Geno is so close Sid can smell the chocolate on his breath, the flecks of green in his eyes, the tiny patch of stubble the razor missed, “I’m kiss you now. Okay?”

He waits for Sid’s answer, enough time for him to say _No, you got this all wrong._ But Sid doesn’t answer. 

Geno’s kiss is light and sweet, with a hint of something more if Sid wants.

Sid wants. 

Geno steps back and hands Sidney his coffee. 

“See? I’m say you like sweet things.”


	6. Obsidian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno’s kisses are sweet like cherry wine. 
> 
> The prompt is Obsidian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. This was supposed to be Emerald.

Sidney does like sweet things. Geno’s kisses are at the top of his list.

“What about morning skate?” Geno asks with a smile that says he already knew Sid was lying.

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

Sidney has no idea what he has done to be given so many incredible gifts. His hockey. His baby. Geno. He’d always held his heart close, wrapped in obsidian, afraid that every choice he made would affect his hockey, his “legacy” as his father said.

For once, he’s not questioning it. He’s saying _thank you_ and holding on tight.

Geno inches his fingers toward the waist of Sidney‘s sweatpants. “I’m not lie yesterday night,” he whispers near Sid’s ear. Geno’s breath tickles Sid, and his breath shivers. 

“About what?” Sidney has to kiss him again. He can’t not. 

“Never be in your bedroom,” Geno says, his lips warm against Sidney’s cheek. 

“Let’s fix that right now.“ Sidney drags Geno through the doorway into his room.

It’s not so much _drag_ as it is a race to the bed.


	7. Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald is the prompt for 12/29. Obsidian was the prompt for 12/30. I'm still chugging for today's.

Sid cuddles close to Geno, no space between his bare chest and Geno’s back. The sheet barely covers them, but there’s no need for modesty now. Sid’s seen every inch of Geno and kissed it all. 

He traces the freckles on Geno’s shoulder into something close to a four-leaf clover; it’s a little lopsided and a little too Picasso to be perfect, but hey. It’s not emerald, either. 

“Why you tickle me?” Geno mumbles, and Sidney pulls his finger away as quickly as possible, as if he weren’t already busted. 

Sidney grins and kisses the spot. It’s easier than explaining about green make-up and Irish heritage. But just wait til St. Patrick’s Day.


	8. Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide (for the real, actual, final time) that they can leave the bed, that whatever _this_ is won’t bubble burst and disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday's prompt was Lemon. 
> 
> So many beautiful names mean blessed. Beatrix means "she who brings happiness." 
> 
> Still not sure that's the best name to give to a baby, but Trixie is like the best name ever. Even if I "wasn't allowed" to name a baby that, because our last name is Tracy, and Trixie Tracy sounds like a 1950s burlesque name.

When they decide (for the real, actual, final time) that they can leave the bed, that whatever _this_ is won’t bubble burst and disappear, the sky is already streaked with pink and lemon and creamsicle orange. 

“Coffee?” Sid asks, scooping grounds into the paper filter and setting the machine to drip. Geno comes up behind him, presses his body to Sid’s. Reaches around him and grabs the box of tea hidden behind the flour and sugar canisters on the counter. 

Sid looks confused but Geno laughs. “I’m bring weeks ago. Take tea break to keep up strength for bossy boss.”

Sid snorts that Geno thinks _he’s_ the bossy one.

“Do you want food?” Sid ignores his nerves, like somehow adding a meal makes this more serious. “We could order in?” 

Geno yawns and stretches and then steps back so Sidney can rummage through the drawer of menus. “You pick now. I’m pick next time.”

_Next time._ His nerves fade and he laughs. “Alright. But we still have more work to do on Beatrix’s room.”

“Bossy boss. I’m think Beatrix be boss of you soon.”

Sidney laughs. Like Geno isn’t already the boss of him.


	9. Lilac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's not Friday, the day she's coming. Is it?
> 
> Today's prompt is Lilac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind words. This has been so easy, just writing snippets. And I feel like maybe I can find the groove, even if I'm not in it yet. xoxo

“Trixie be here tomorrow,” Geno says, stacking the books onto the new built-in shelves in Beatrix’s room. 

Sid freezes, like a deer in oncoming headlights. “Not tomorrow. Friday.” There. See? It’s ok. Because tomorrow’s not Friday. It’s days until Friday. Not Friday.

“Tomorrow is Friday.” Geno looks in each book before he slides it next to the last. _“Good Night, Moon. Hungry Caterpillar. Annotated Works of Walt Whitman._ Weird book for baby, Sid.”

Still panicking, Sid pulls the thick book from Geno’s hand. “Walt Whitman is the best. We can read all his poems when I teach her about the Civil War. _When Lilacs Last In the Dooryard Bloom’d_ and _O Captain! My—“_ Sid’s voice squeaks as he tries to convince Geno that he knows what he’s doing.

Geno shushes Sidney, gently removes the book from his grip and lays it on the shelf. “I’m know she love. Why you so worry now?”

“What if—what if—I mean, what if—” Sid can’t get the words out, like maybe if he says _What if I’m a terrible dad?_ someone will hear and keep Beatrix from him. 

Geno cradles Sid’s face between his wide, soft palms. Whispers to Sidney until he can breathe again. 

“You already great dad. Worry about little girl so much. You will be good at know what she need.”

“You really think so?” Sid forces himself to slow his breath and his thoughts, to feel Geno’s warm hands on his face.

“Yes. And you not alone. I’m help.”

“You know about kids?” Sid has a tiny ray of hope as he asks.

“No—" Geno presses his finger to Sid’s lips to stop him from freaking out. “—But together, we figure out. Right?”

Together. _Yeah. That is right._


	10. Ochre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Ochre. (Aren't you proud of me? I'm all caught up!)
> 
> It's Friday, and they wait.

They wait. And they wait.

Friday, it seems, doesn’t mean 6 AM or 10 AM or even after lunch.

“Кто над чайником стоит, у того он не кипит,” Geno says to Sid who has pulled back the living room curtains to stare at the street for the billionth time today.

“I literally have no idea what that means.” Sid’s frustrated and scared and aggravated and nervous. He does not have time for Geno’s bullshit. 

“It mean if you watch teapot, it never boil.”

Sid dropped his head, embarrassed by his outburst and turns away from the window. “Geno you’re absolutely right,” he says in defeat. “Let’s make some tea.”

Geno shrugs apparently used to Sidney‘s logic by now. The tea looks terrible, more mud than ocher.

Sidney tries to drink it, but gives up. “This is disgus—“

A knock on the door interrupts his sentence.

“She’s here,” Sid whispers and clutches Geno’s hand. 

“Come. We go meet.”

Geno uses Sidney’s hand and pulls him off the couch. Sid’s heart pounds as they open the door.


	11. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out, the baby isn’t a baby at all. And Sid already loves her. 
> 
> The prompt is silver. There are three more prompts.
> 
> **TW: passing mention of drug overdose and death.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am painfully aware that I don’t know nearly enough about family services and or the adoption process. Please forgive me for the mistakes that I made.

Sid throws open the door and holds his arms out for his baby. 

They’re empty.

The Adoption Lady’s arms are empty. 

_No._ It’s only his years of media training that keep him on his feet when his knees buckle.

“Mr. Crosby, I’m Ms. Ahmadi from Child and Family Services.” She extends her hand to Sid who shakes it as he’s been trained to do. On autopilot. “There’s been a change—“

Sid’s heart shatters. He’s loved Trixie since he first knew about her. Loved her with every atom in his being. He wasn’t prepared for this, should have paid attention when they’d said there was always a chance the teenager would keep her baby.

His baby.

“May we come in?” Ms. Ahmadi asks through her cloth face mask. For the first time, Sidney looks down at a little girl clutching Ms. Ahmadi’s skirt in her fist. She’s tiny, so tiny, and fear is written in her wide eyes and trembling lip. “Your adoption agency works closely with DCF, occasionally placing foster children for us. I should’ve called you first, but this happened so suddenly. May we come in?” she asks again, gently, holding out her ID card for Sid’s inspection. 

The girl is wearing a Penguins jersey as a dress and the smallest silver shoes Sidney has ever seen. It’s as if they thought he’d be more smitten if she were a Penguins fan. 

Sidney crouches down. “I like your dress,” he says to her. “Black and yellow gold are my favorite colors.”

She looks up at him and her eyes smile for a moment. 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” He’s careful not to touch her, afraid he might spook her if he does. 

“She’s nonverbal. She doesn’t speak—yet,” Ms. Ahmadi answers. “Her name is Belle, short for Isabelle.”

Sid steps aside to let them into the house. Geno is just as confused as Sid, judging by the look on his face, but doesn’t say anything.

They step into the formal living room and sit on the couches made for company not comfort. Sid desperately wants to hold this little girl, to give her raspberries on her cheeks and smell the fresh-washed scent on the back of her neck.

“She just came into the system yesterday. The apartment next door heard a child crying for hours. She tried to gain entrance and when no one answered, she contacted the police. The mother had overdosed and died at some point; Isabelle was the only one with her. There’s no father listed on the birth certificate. We can’t locate any next of Ken.”

“Yes,” Sidney says to the question Ms. Ahmadi hasn’t asked. Yes, he’ll take her. Yes, he’ll love her and provide for her and keep her safe until the day he dies.

“Mr. Crosby, please take time to think about this because it won’t be easy. She’s got speech and motor delays, and we’re not sure what othet special needs she may have. Her deficits may be overcome with proper therapy and attention, but I want you to understand what you’re signing up for.”

“Ms. Ahmadi.” Sid sounds as resolute, as certain as he knows how to sound. “I know I don’t have any experience. I know you can’t prepare me for what might happen. But—yes.”

Belle climbs into Sidney’s lap and rests her head against his chest, like she’s listening for the certainty of his heartbeat.

_Yes._


	12. Turquoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid's emotions

There are papers to sign. So many papers.

Technically, Sidney be her foster father, and if, after a predetermined amount of time, DCF can’t find any family, he will be able to adopt Belle. 

“Is it wrong to pray she’s got no family?” Sid whispers to Geno as the two of them watch her nap. 

The nursery is generous sized room. Sid immediately purchased a couch-bed for overnight delivery. It’s positioned on the wall opposite the crib, and he limits himself to only the nights Belle is inconsolable, crying for her mama—otherwise, he’d sleep in it every night. The walls are violet; the bedding his tiny violets nestled in greenery against a white background. The curtains match, of course. 

Sidney and G removed the infant clothing immediately from the closet and bureaus, donating the tiny pink onesies and dresses to the women’s shelter. They haven’t had a chance to buy much yet; the walk-in closet is mostly empty now, save one turquoise dress with pockets that Geno brought for Belle to unwrap. 

(“It go with her eyes. How I'm say no?” Geno had asked, wide-eyed and innocent, as if he hadn’t made a beeline to the clothing at Target.)

“I’m know you want what best for her,” Geno answers. He wraps his arm around Sid’s waist and pulls him closer. “But I’m hope you are best for her.”

Sid’s emotions are jumbled up, swinging from weeping to giggles that fizz up until they burst like champagne bubbles. He’s so goddamn fucking happy. He’s got Geno. And Belle. And Geno loves Belle. And he thinks Geno loves him. And he knows he loves Geno, regardless of how new their relationship is. 

“I know _we’re_ best for her.”


	13. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is good.
> 
> **TW: discussion of the Catholic faith**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know people may not agree with this chapter (choosing to have the baby baptized). But with Sid being overtly Catholic, I think it's in line. 
> 
> if you are worried about the chapter, if you like--leave me a message in the comments and I'll summarize. Or no plot will be lost if you chose to skip this chapter.

The day Sid signs the adoption papers, he has Isabelle baptized Roman Catholic. 

He can’t really explain why. Although he grew up attending church with his family, he’s not at all religious. Yet, he feels like he has to. 

The ceremony is small—just the three of them and the priest. Sid had endured the priestly lecture about baptizing babies when the mother and father don’t attend Mass regularly and didn’t fill him in on the whole ‘mom and dad’ thing. Sid apologized profusely, agreed to go to Mass hoping God wouldn’t strike him down for lying, and set the date. 

Sid’s mom is angry, furious they can’t be with Sid, can’t meet Geno or hold beautiful Belle—all because people won’t wear masks. As her rant winds down, she says, “Oh! I—I’ve got to go. I’ll call you later!”

Sid receives a cryptic text from her. _Check your mail in 2-3 days._

And he does. 

He peels open the repurposed carton and lifts the lid off the cedar box. Enclosed in yellowed tissue paper is an aged gown. 

_Sidney—this gown was hand crocheted by your great grandmother before your Dad was born. He wore it. You and Taylor wore it. Now Belle can wear it._

His mom’s note ends with _xoxo._

Sid unwraps the dress and tries to imagine his dad being small enough to wear it. He really can't. Belle’s small for her age, but he’s not sure it will fit.

Belle peeks into the box, then looks up at Sidney with a huge, happy smile. “Dada!”

Sid picks her up, and they twirl and dance to Sid’s song that goes _You can talk! You said Dada!_

The matching booties and cap obviously are infant sized. The dress mostly fits. It’s way, way shorter than on a newborn, but Belle spins like a princess.

On the day of the baptism, after Sidney signs the adoption papers, he gives Belle a gold bracelet that wraps snug around her wrist. It’s extravagant and probably won’t fit in a month, but maybe, someday, she’ll pass it down to her own child.

Geno teases Sidney as he swipes the tears away, calls him silly and soft, but Sid doesn’t mind. He sees the Geno’s eyes. 

They walk into the church with Belle between them, holding their hands. She jumps and seems already to know they’ll hang onto her as she swings her feet off the ground. 

They have her. And she has them. That’s what family means.


	14. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Geno argue and Belle giggle, Sid knows that's what love sounds like. 
> 
> The final prompt for this year's Twelvetide Drabble 2020 is Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful to you all for coming along with me. Between St. Patrick's day and December 1, I didn't write a single word. And I knew I couldn't. Whatever "it" was, I'd lost it. 
> 
> I joined a 25 pics for 25 fics on a Harry/Draco livejournal. those words were like pulling teeth. I stopped that to do this, and I'm so glad I did. This has been a joy. (to be clear, I sort of stopped because y'know. Inertia. lol)
> 
> If you'd like to follow along with that one, you can find it [**Here**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831925/chapters/68137828)

They order Belle’s favorite dim sum and swing by on the way home from church to pick it up. 

Sid carries the bags into the house; Geno carries Belle, telling her that her shoes are too pretty to walk on. That her socks with the embroidered roses are almost as beautiful as she is. And he kisses her neck and her arms and her face and her hair until she squeals and says something that they think means _stop._

Geno guides Belle to her room, and Sid hears them arguing about what play clothes she should wear. Geno’s arguing; Belle’s giggling. _That,_ Sid realizes. _That’s what love sounds like._ He wants this with them forever. The joy and the heartaches and the disappointments and the miracles. He wants and he wants and for the first time, he doesn’t feel guilty for taking.

Tonight, after dinner and a bedtime story, Sid will pack the gown in the yellowed tissue paper and tuck it into the cedar box for their next child. Or maybe his sister’s baby. Who knows. 

When Geno and Belle make their way to the family room, Sidney is on one knee. He fashioned a ring from the champagne bottle wire cage and holds it out for Geno.

Geno covers his open mouth with his hand, and before he takes the ring, helps Sidney to his feet. “Your knees, Sid. Very bad.” 

Sid grins. He grins like the world is his. And it is. He slides the ring onto Geno’s finger, and it’s much too big; neither of them seem to notice. “Mr. Malkin, would you do me the honor of being my husband? I mean, I’ll get you a ring. A real ring. You can pick it or I can—” 

Geno kisses Sid to stop his babbling; Bella, who seems unsure of what is going on, claps. 

When he has the real ring, he'll have this engraved on the inside of the band:

_SPT♥EVM 2 shall become 3_

It may rock the NHL for him to be out and married, but Sid doesn’t really give a fuck about anything except being happy. He’s 35 and aware that he doesn’t fly down the ice like he once did. Ice savvy gets him only so far these days, and the post-game ice baths are too long.

He’ll take one more year so Belle can watch him play, maybe sit inside the Cup. Then they’ll get married with Belle as their flower girl/best man/maid of honor. 

But for now, he thinks Geno was almost right. Not that Sid will make a great dad, but _they’ll_ make great dads.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Hozier's song [NFWMB](https://www.youtube.com/watch?app=desktop&v=We-mIWLT5DI&ab_channel=HozierVEVO)


End file.
